


Unseen（隐形人）

by ElisaDay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: 概述：没穿斗篷时他总有些神经过敏，总觉得会有人不期而至、冲到他面前予取予求。如今他们甚至愈发缠人了，一旦见到他——因为大多数时候，没人能发现他的踪影。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427408) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



哈利穿起隐身斗篷起初是被逼无奈。他想，等战争结束两三周之后也许会好一些，结果媒体确实褪了一点烧，可普通人却开始变本加厉起来。他们在他前往傲罗部的路上拦住去路，他们在商店里堵住他，他们站在格里莫广场他家门外的大街，只等着他出门。他甚至根本不明白他们有什么意图。一半人只不过向他表示感激、并与他握握手，不过有些人总是去而复返、不厌其烦，仿佛是上了瘾。有一些则是想要他的照片，毫无预警地冲他脸上狂打闪光灯。还有一些想要向他出示其他被伏地魔跟食死徒杀害之人的照片，还有一些想向他倾述自己做出了怎样的贡献——不过通常只不过是鸡毛蒜皮。如果你真的纵容他们说下去，做得越少的，越是会滔滔不绝、喋喋不休。

有时候一整群人冲上来推搡他，他不得不挤出一条路来，毫不夸张地说，完全是落荒而逃。有时候他们会跟在后面追逐。他甚至无法用幻影移形来脱困，要知道，在面对五个人的高声喧闹及撕扯穷追时，集中精力想象目的地简直是不可能的任务。还有一次他试图使用飞路粉离开，有个男人不知怎的在飞路粉传送的过程中扯住了他，将他拖出来掉进了两条街外摩金夫人长袍店的更衣室。场面尴尬无比，只有他的捕获者喜气洋洋、满面欢笑，仿佛刚刚钓上来一条大肥鱼。

终于，某天清晨望着窗外熙熙攘攘的人群，哈利看了看衣帽架，一把披上斗篷，轻而易举地避过了所有人。经过一段从容不迫、上天恩赐般无人打扰的旅程，他到达了办公室，坐到桌边，褪下斗篷叠好放进抽屉，充满感激地将它轻轻摩挲。

在此之后，他穿它越来越频繁。他尽量避免出门购物，将克利切派出去购买杂货，餐厅则已经全完离开了他的行事历。在他工作时，人们基本都会不去打扰他， 仿佛这样就没关系，他是允许被大众服务的，只不过不留给他自由支配的私人时间。但在成功避开围捕者几个星期之后，有些人真的开始出现在傲罗部门外了。

“得了，你们够了，”罗恩暴躁地说，拖走某个妄图将一本纪念册呼到哈利面前的人。“浪费傲罗时间是犯罪行为，知道吗！”然而哈利不能只因为人们想要他的签名就逮捕他们，于是他出门公干时也开始穿上斗篷，直到到达行动的目的地。

后来，他斗篷不离身，穿的时间比不穿的时间多——有时候他会忘记自己穿了隐身斗篷，当他来到某张桌子旁交接任务时，人们从他身旁经过、不闻不问地径直走开，这时他才后知后觉地意识到他们看不见他。他也曾尝试过穿着斗篷跟朋友一起出门用餐，一开始貌似是个不错的办法，但有时候他们会忘记他的存在，待到他开口说话时大家全都惊跳起来，之后他们待在他周围时开始显得有些不安起来。“对不起，哈利，”罗恩满怀歉意地说，“不过这样——有点毛骨悚然，不是吗？如果我们不知道你是不是在那里——你说不定无时无刻不在那里，”哈利知道如果在训练课上、或者是出外勤时忘记自己披了斗篷，情形只会更糟。接下来有一天出现了一件最糟糕的事，他去地下档案室时忘了，然后一名较为资深的傲罗，他们的教官之一，走了进来，对书记员——一位比哈利年长几岁的纯血女孩，她的亲戚里出了两个食死徒，可她工作能干、为人低调，况且从未跟他们说过话——纠缠不休。

哈利一开始并没有注意，他正努力想搞清楚自己的案卷到底应该放在主要受害者的名录之下，还是放在加害者之下，然后他决定询问书记员的意见，结果一抬头就看见戈斯利已经绕过她的办公桌，一手搁在她的后颈，鼻子在她颈间磨蹭。她显然惊慌失措，一边哀求一边回避，以比耳语高不了多少的声调说，“请别这样，别——住手，求求你了，我——”

“你在干什么？”哈利惊愕道，戈斯利则一跃而起，疯狂地环顾四周。这时候哈利才意识到自己是隐形的，他甩脱斗篷，戈斯利瞬间脸色刷白。

哈利很高兴自己穿了斗篷，他必须如此，因为有他坚定不移的证言，戈斯利才被开除了，尽管那女孩拒绝指认他的任何行为——“我不能说！”当哈利告诉她自己愿意为她作证时，女孩直截了当的回绝了。她表情冷酷，充满骄傲。“如果我向家人承认了自己遭受的这些事情，他们不会允许我再来上班了。可我们需要钱，父亲失业了，我的兄弟们在哪儿都找不到工作，没人愿意雇佣他们。”——然而在那之后，每个人看他时都心怀忐忑，即便是那些同他一样，对戈斯利的行为深感不齿的人。

他提醒自己经常将斗篷脱下来，但积习已经难改：它已经变成一个让人愉快的嗜好。他穿上斗篷时才会放松下来，而没有穿时，他总有些神经过敏，总觉得会有人不期而至、冲到他面前予取予求。如今他们甚至愈发缠人了，一旦见到他——因为大多数时候，没人能发现他的踪影。

#

战后第一年，他们一直在抓捕伏地魔军队的余孽。只有大约半数食死徒真正参与了霍格沃兹之战，其他绝大多数都在战后放弃了政府部门的任职、离开了自己的据点，躲藏起来。当然了，关于每一个真正逃跑的人，傲罗都有收到过成百条虚假线报，人们要么是兴奋过度、要么是妄想成狂——以及有一次印象深刻的，是为了能见上哈利一面。他们真的逮捕了那个追星成魔的家伙，并且罚了他一千金加隆，哈利讨厌这样、然而沙克尔坚持不如此不足以威慑其他后继者。

有时候，那些虚假线报是为了骚扰另一名巫师。他们每隔一天都会接到报告说马尔福庄园又在进行黑暗活动了，多数来自那些根本不得其门而入的人，对他们报告的东西从未有缘得见。大多数报告直接被扔进了垃圾箱，但每隔一段时间总有些似是而非的消息出现。哈利尽量回避这些案子——他不愿重返马尔福庄园，也真心不愿意再度见到德拉科、卢修斯、纳西莎的面。在他们的会审上他曾为了他们出庭作证，要知道——他公诸天下，纳西莎为救他性命向伏地魔说了谎，而德拉科则拒绝鉴别他的身份，还阻止了克莱布对他痛下杀手。那时候所有人都已得知哈利击败伏地魔是使用的德拉科的魔杖，那位律师才华横溢地暗示德拉科是‘让’哈利将魔杖从自己那里夺走的，使哈利得以逃脱。

律师并未将德拉科置于听证席上，他只是在致辞结尾舌灿莲花地暗示道：一位将伟大的邓布利多缴械魔杖的十六岁巫师随随便便就将自己的魔杖遗失，落到刚刚遭受过折磨的手无寸铁的另一位巫师手中，这一切就发生在自家房子里？无疑他利用了人们的轻信，可哈利无法说这些话全是谎言，尽管公诉人还有罗恩还有赫敏以及所有人都希望他反驳。除了绝望、惊恐还有愤怒，其他的他什么都不记得了，他从德拉科手中夺过魔杖，因为他必须如此，然而——他当时仍鼻青脸肿，几乎什么都看不清。也许应该难度更高一点才对。他不知道德拉科是否是有意的，不过——他不会斩钉截铁说德拉科并没有放水，加重他被送往阿兹卡班的几率。

但他真的一点儿也不想再见德拉科了。心甘情愿的人多得是：绝大多数傲罗对马尔福一家躲过牢狱之灾心怀怨愤，罗恩绝不是唯一坚信他们正帮助某些失踪食死徒偷渡离开的人。卢修斯和纳西莎在审判后已经出了三次国——“他们说是为了他的健康，”罗恩冷笑道。“要我说的话，这样他们就能多有几次机会将同伙藏在行李箱里夹带出去了，”尽管他们的行李每一次都经过了巨细靡遗的检查。

“私人意见，我不觉得他们愿意这样多管闲事，”赫敏说。“他们对保全自身跟维持家庭形象可要更有兴趣得多。他们才不会帮助食死徒偷渡到巴黎或者米兰或者马德里——他们四处旅行，是为了去到那些没有人介意这场战争的地方，在那里他们可以在宴会上抛头露面，不必遭人冷落。”

无论真相如何，哈利无意争辩。他让其他人去庄园办事，投诉的出现率跟排除率完全持平，直到某日，他们在同一天早上收到了六份来源不同的报告，说食死徒拜洛纳斯·申特被目击到出现在庄园里。首席傲罗司卡登来到训练室说，“韦斯莱，咱们这次的消息恐怕是真的。找到波特，通知雷德梅因的小组，我需要所有了解马尔福庄园的人着手办这个案子。”

哈利从角落里站起来——此时此刻他并没有穿着斗篷，不过他如今总是避在一边，以防万一他穿着斗篷，别人不至于不小心撞到他。出门时他不假思索地将斗篷披上，罗恩低声咕哝道，“我觉得你这次最好全程穿着斗篷，哈利。我们可能真的抓到马尔福的小辫子了，要是他没看到你，我们的把握会大一些。”

德拉科在大门处会见了他们，一脸恼怒。“你们这群人从来都不会厌烦吗，就这样浪费我跟你们自己的时间？”在他们出示搜查令之后，他冷冷下达命令，将大门敞开。“动手吧，如果你们这次再度糟蹋花园的话，我母亲会再度请来国家园林计划的主席，所以如果你们乐意再一次忍受另一个部门针对傲罗部损毁历史财产的调查，那就务必尽兴享受吧。”

哈利溜进大门里边。他没有跟上其他傲罗的行列，而是待在德拉科附近，对方正站在门口，一手扶着大门，蹙眉看着他们的背影。

德拉科看起来还不错。庭审时他像个幽灵一样，一言不发，肤色在纯黑长袍的映衬下显得愈发苍白，几乎一次也没抬过头，除了起立聆听宣判的时候。他瘦到憔悴，看起来饱受折磨；但他现在长回些肉来了，颧骨也没那么明显，着装也多了一些色彩——深到接近黑色的绿，但也没那么深，还绣着金线镶边。他又多站了一会儿，若有所思地歪过头去，然后说道，“好像我会把食死徒藏在自家地盘上一样，”喷出一股冷冰冰的轻蔑鼻息，他踏出大门之外。

哈利疾奔在他身后，将将在大门砰然合拢前穿了过去。德拉科穿过大路，走进树林里边，穿过一道灌木的屏障、失去了踪影。哈利在路边等了一会儿，有些古怪地不情不愿——他当然必须跟踪德拉科，但是——他不希望得知德拉科将食死徒藏在了树林里。他不想再次对簿公堂，作证将他押进阿兹卡班。

但他尾随着穿过了那堵灌木墙，来到一条蔓草丛生的蜿蜒进树林深处的狭窄小路上。德拉科已经走得有些远了，银色的脑袋在阴暗的树林中很是显眼。哈利慢跑起来跟上他的脚步，见他来到一道大约十英尺高的篱笆前，这里又有一扇铸铁大门，马尔福的M字母刻印在金属之中。德拉科打开门走了进去，哈利再次及时冲过去，进到一座面积不大的圆形花园里。这里简直是魔药师的天堂——如果你想要炮制毒剂和黑魔药剂的话。鹅膏菌和散发黯淡光芒的磷光真菌生长在小小的培育床上，骷髅常春藤与尸骸玫瑰在头顶的棚架上争夺地盘 ，一座分层式黑石喷泉立在中央——水流静谧地自下方汩汩而出，柔缓地如瀑布般冲刷到两边，从蒸汽翻涌的顶部落入清凉的下层。

德拉科已经横跨了半个花园，穿过那团蒸汽的薄雾，径直向另一端的那扇门而去。哈利不能穿过雾气，他转而绕路花园外圈，加快速度奔跑起来。正当他冲刺之时，一条横躺在路上的藤蔓突然拱起、拦住他的去路，在他绊倒跌落时，更多藤蔓从他身后厚重的常春藤墙上甩出来，多刺的卷须结成环状，紧紧将他抓牢——是魔鬼网。

哈利放松身体，卷须立刻松开，然而在还没来得及等它们完全撤回去，惊厄咒滋滋作响的火花击中了藤蔓，激得藤蔓再度绞紧起来。德拉科不慌不忙走过来，伸手将隐身斗篷从哈利头上扯掉。

他看起来一点也不惊讶。他掏出魔杖，危险地将它抵在哈利腹部要害处，握得稳稳的，“你知道，波特，实在太有趣了，你们出示给我的这张搜查令只涵盖了马尔福庄园的范围，”德拉科冷冷地说，“不包括我们的公园、家用农场、以及蔬果园。这意味着你现在属于非法侵入。”

哈利把他的话当成了耳旁风，光忙着瞪他了。“你知道我在这儿。”

德拉科嗤笑一声。“你总以为披上那件斗篷就能把自己上升到机敏的高度。”

哈利的如释重负压倒了一切。“你没有藏匿申特，不是吗。”

“要是我打算将谁藏起来，显然不会让你们这帮家伙看一看就找到，”德拉科说。“此次大张旗鼓就是为了这个目的？前段时间你们的搜查越来越敷衍了事了，我差点都开始觉得不奉上茶点就有些不近人情了呢。”

“我们接到六份不同来源的报告说他在这儿，”哈利说。藤蔓已经再次松开，他抖落它们，踏出危险范围之外。

德拉科眯起眼睛。“来自马尔斯托克吗？”

“是的，”哈利回答。这村子就在庄园南边一点儿。“当地居民跟你们发生过龃龉什么的吗？”

德拉科望向一边。“格雷伯克跟他那群狼人喜欢过去那里找乐子，”他简洁地回答。他皱起眉头站了一会儿，“不过，六个报告也太夸张了些。如果只是为了浪费你们的时间，这么煞费苦心的同心协力也太不值得……”

他突然冲向大门离开，哈利眨眨眼睛，赶紧跟在后边。花园外面有几把旧扫帚靠在篱笆上，德拉科抓起一把，闪电般飞向树林。哈利抓起另一把跟上他，疯狂穿梭在林间——横穿马路的时候差点就撞上一辆轰鸣的大卡车，那司机目瞪口呆、眼珠子都要掉出来了，估计不知道该不该相信自己刚刚见到了什么——又穿越过马尔福家的庄园领地。哈利从眼角余光看到傲罗们仍在有条不紊地检查法式花园，大宅和柑橘温室的窗户里一闪一闪地透出搜寻咒发出的光芒。德拉科飞得太低太危险，简直就是贴着树梢掠过，显然是为了避免被他们看到。到达一堵低矮的破碎石墙后，他转而向西，顺着这堵领地边缘的石墙放慢速度细细寻找。

德拉科冲向地面跳下扫帚，将它靠在一棵树旁，哈利正在此时赶到他身边。他蹑手蹑脚走向一座小山坡，地面在树木周围塌陷，朝着围墙倾斜下去，树根虬结，长满苔藓悬挂在边缘。靠近之后，哈利看到树根后面隐藏着一个小小的形状不规则的洞穴，几乎就只是岩石上的一块坑洼，有个胡子拉碴的男人躺在里边，身上裹了一块褴褛的披风，破烂到掉了底儿的靴子杵在外头。

德拉科站在那儿，手掌紧握住魔杖。他俯身来到苔藓帘下，戳了戳男人的靴子。“申特，”他说。男人骤然惊醒盯住了他，一只眼睛充血得太厉害，几乎整个眼球都是血红的。“傲罗正在追捕你，”德拉科说，“你遭受了防卫咒的排斥，正在发烧。是什么驱使你到这里来的？你应该知道我父亲早就取消了你们的准入权。”

申特紧盯着他。他的双臂防卫地搂住膝头那一大块面包，显然是一大条长面包吃剩下来的。“他们给我面包，”他声音嘶哑，“只要我穿过墙这边来。”

德拉科抿了抿嘴。他转头寻找哈利，哈利缓缓挑起一沓树根与藤蔓的帷幕，靠近过来。近看之下，他明白了德拉科的意思：蛛网般的绿色线条爬满了他每一寸暴露的肌肤，还在隐隐脉动，而申特的头发跟衣物浸透了高热的汗水。“我是要继续任由他遭这份罪，还是你能做个见证，说明他是未经许可闯入的？”德拉科刻板地询问。

“好的，”哈利轻声说。德拉科立刻转身说道，“欢迎你来到我的家族领地。”绿色的线条几乎立刻从申特的皮肤上开始消失，他的神色宽慰地松弛下来，软绵绵瘫靠到墙上，陷入了半昏迷状态。

德拉科移开视线，牙关紧咬。“把你那些收监狂热者的同事叫来吧，”他语调平平地说。“待他温和一点。我派的律师会在一小时内到达你们的总部。”他转身离开洞穴。

#

第二天，哈利回到马尔斯托克，会见了所有汇报消息的人：他主动承担了这份工作。他们中没有一个人乐意见到他。当他询问他们在哪里见到申特时，每个人都避开他的眼神。问完之后，他又去访问了村里每一个从前汇报过有关庄园消息的人。

在每次会谈结束，他起身时总是沉静地说，“我理解你们对马尔福家的愤怒。但是伏地魔仍有无数追随者在逃。那些人是真心与他同流合污、盼望他取得胜利，并且现在仍然死不悔改地妄图伤害别人。每当我们收到线报去追捕另一些人，他们就更难被找到。请将此谨记于心，”他们向他投来羞惭的目光，喁喁着与他道别。

当他完成所有工作，天色已晚，凉风渐起，太阳落了山。离开最后一栋房子时，他不自觉地披上斗篷。他步行来到位于镇子边缘幻影移形的地点，一路闪躲开下班归家的人，在此停留了片刻。在这儿，他能看到远方山坡上从内部洋溢出金色光芒的马尔福庄园，哈利轻而易举地理解了人们为什么仍然这么恼火，要知道，城堡的主人引狼入室，带来狼人与食死徒，折磨他们、威胁了他们孩子的生命安全。

他望得久了一些，然后突发奇想，继续向前走，跃过了围墙。防卫咒只在他皮肤上扎出一丝微弱的刺痛便立即消失了，要说此次入侵算作公事也可以，虽然有些勉强，而搜查令还没有失效。他爬上山坡，穿过花园——可惜啊，看来有一大片帝王金鱼草被人践踏蹂躏过了，愤怒的园丁们至少要花上两个星期才能将它恢复原状。

从这里，他能看到亮起来的其实只有餐厅的灯火，为上菜做好准备。一块洁白的桌布将自己摊平在桌上，银器从抽屉里跃出来，排队等待抛光。不过他看不到准备用餐的是谁，整个二楼都是黑漆漆的，宅子中看不出一丝有人活动的迹象。哈利不得不循着大路走了很久，终于在一间光线暗淡的起居室里找到了德拉科，他独自一人，几只烛台环绕在他身边，将角落的桌子围成一座小小的光明岛屿。他正在写信，一支修长的、羽茎如天鹅绒般漆黑的羽毛笔银亮的笔尖正在羊皮纸上迅速划动，他一写完信，就将它折起来，拿绿蜡封好。

他起身来到窗畔，推开窗户，叫了一声“柏勒洛丰！”那只雕枭猛扑下来，用它恐怖的巨爪从他手中抓过信去，瞬间闪向天际。德拉科手扶推开的窗户站了一会儿，目送远去的鸟儿，然后突然皱起眉头，转身直直看向哈利。“波特，不是我不感激你递给我更多控诉傲罗部骚扰的把柄，不过你到底在干什么？”

哈利在斗篷下怔怔回瞪他，然后缓缓将斗篷扯下来，困惑不已。“你是怎么发现我的存在的？”

德拉科翻了翻眼珠。“在食死徒当中，我随时随地都要当心自己背后。作为一个大脑封闭术师你实在是无能透顶，你不妨试试穿上十层这种玩意儿，再施上几个静音咒，我还是能够发现你。而且你还没有回答我的问题。”

“我去面见了那些递送线报的人，”哈利说。

“然后呢？”德拉科问道。“我猜他们指天指地发誓说申特从我们这里冲出去，闯到镇子上滥伤无辜，一路还高呼‘马尔福家拥护的黑暗君主万岁’的口号，接着径直返到我家房子里来，然后我就在这里带着喇叭和蛋糕欢迎他。”

哈利差点没憋住笑。“实际上，他们都不好意思直视我的脸。我想他们不会再这么干了。不过你要知道，德拉科，做点跟邻居和解的努力不会要了你的命。”

德拉科怒气冲冲瞪着他。“就是那些刚想出个残忍的好办法将我特快专递到阿兹卡班的邻居？”

“他们没理由生气吗？”

“你到底指望我用什么办法跟他们和解？我敢肯定如果我公开声明自己罄竹难书、将自己带上颈枷手铐游街示众，他们肯定会很高兴。不过如果我不愿意这么干，你恐怕得原谅我才行。”

“那里有许多家庭看起来生活得非常艰难，”哈利平静地说。“我看到了许多治疗药剂和药草，没有上学的孩子也不在少数。还有不少房子需要得到修缮。”

哈利说话时德拉科的脸色越来越阴沉，越来越僵硬，嘴角撇了下去。“非常感谢，我会仔细考虑你的建议。没有其他事情的话，不如请你重新静悄悄地潜伏到我家窗户外头去吧？”

“我会的，”哈利干巴巴地回答。德拉科用力关上窗子，回到他孤零零的书桌旁，再次奋笔疾书。哈利则默默离开了。

#

星期天早餐时，哈利正悠闲阅读着预言家日报——最近他总习惯将报纸翻来覆去地看，因为周末他都尽可能不离开房子——在头版靠下的角落发现了一则闪烁的小广告，标题是‘威尔特郡战争受害者基金’，注解为‘居住在威尔特郡的公民若有因战争而遭受财产损失的，可与我们联系并寻求援助。无论何种情形均会得到及时妥善的关注。’见到这个他不禁开心起来，看来自己并没有料错，预感成了真。

第二天上班路上，他本已经快到办公室了，不期然看到德拉科正从街那头的某间建筑物里出来，那是一家律师事务所。哈利犹豫片刻，加快脚步匆匆向他而去。这一次他先脱掉了斗篷——他可不需要德拉科再拿偷偷摸摸潜伏的事来挤兑自己了——正好在拐角德拉科踏进马车之前赶上了他。“德拉科，”他叫道。

“波特，”德拉科冷冷地打了个招呼。

“我看到广告了，”哈利说。

德拉科恼火地瞥了他一眼，“没错，你可以再大声一点、再详细一点，让大家都知道是我在背后运作的，这样就没有人会收下这笔钱了。”他尖刻地说。

“你不想让他们得知这要归功于你吗？”哈利问道。

德拉科做了个不耐烦的手势。“迟早，”然后只见他突然皱起眉头，一只肉乎乎的大胖手拍了下来，落到哈利肩头，吓了哈利一大跳。

“哈利波特！”男人喜笑颜开——哈利在心底叹了口气，这是个握手狂，已经过来大约十一次了，并且他还同时是个‘本来也该是个英雄’的人，哈利已经将他在食死徒掌控魔法部期间如何将上级存档的文件秘密遗失的故事反复听了四遍。

“额，是啊，你好，”面对这个抓紧自己的手用力上下摇晃的人，哈利无精打采地说。

“我是马格萨姆，”男人提示的正是时候，“沃里克·马格萨姆。我只是想再次为你所做的一切向你表示感激。当看到神秘人战败的时候，无论我还是人口档案部门所有其他同事，我们的宽慰之情都无法用言语来表达。当然，我们也尽了自己的微薄力量——瞧，西克尼斯那家伙向我的办公室下达了无数命令，你要知道——我得说，它们并未全部得到及时处理，哈哈！”

“很好，”哈利想抽出手来却没有成功。“瞧，我得要……”

“马格萨姆，是吗？”德拉科突然开口。马格萨姆猛一转头，后知后觉地注意到他。德拉科打量他的表情一脸怀疑，仿佛刚刚有谁在他面前耀武扬威地摆了一大盘毛毛虫。“让我想想，我是在哪儿听过这个名字呢？人口档案，是吗？这就没错了，‘非常乐意、极其合作’，亚克斯利是这么说你的。‘将两打麻瓜出身者的地址在三日内奉上，值得招募。’”

马格萨姆瞬间脸色刷白，嘴唇颤抖。“你，你是，”他脱口而出，“这不——我没有，我——”他斜睨哈利一眼，惊慌失措。

德拉科冷哼一声。“从我视线里滚出去，无趣的杂种。要不然我就当场给波特送个人情，作出与你不利的证言。傲罗一直骚扰我的家人，我不介意给他们找点别的事情来打发时间。”马格萨姆像是被火炭烫到一般放开哈利的手，沿对角巷灰溜溜地离开，最终消失在人群中前跌跌撞撞地碰到了不少人。

哈利目瞪口呆地盯着他的背影好一会儿，不知所措，然后转头望向德拉科。“什么——你是怎么——你听说过那个人？”

“当然没有，”德拉科说。“我去年在学校呢，波特，怎么可能听到来自魔法部的报告？再说也不用听。只用瞧他那副惺惺作态的样子就知道，简直就是在大张旗鼓的宣告呢。话说回来，你到底为什么要忍受这种货色？‘感激你所做的一切？’难道你还不够万众瞩目，要这些陌生人匍匐在脚下才够圆满？”

“不——不——不够万众瞩目？”哈利从嗓子眼里挤出话来，差点噎到，德拉科抽出魔杖挥了挥，厉声道，“除你武器！”三步之外一个拿照相机对准他的女人慌乱地惊呼出声，相机从手中飞走，在鹅卵石地上摔得粉碎。

“我只想拍张照片！”她双手直搓，仿佛被伤到了一样。

“回去拍你自己的朋友去，如果你不巧有朋友的话——像你这种四处乱转未经许可对着陌生人的脸自顾自乱拍照的怪人有没有朋友还真不好说。”德拉科说，“乌姆布拉尔！过来，如果有波特先生的忠实粉丝继续出现，通通赶走！”

身材魁梧的马车夫从座位上爬下来，裹一身厚重的披风外套、衣领高高立起，头上还戴了一顶大礼帽，从衣物间隙的昏暗中根本看不清任何东西，仿佛这套自摄政时期就服务于马尔福家族的制服直至如今仍忠心耿耿尽职尽责、无需任何人的穿戴。女人在他面前瞪大眼睛倒退一步，他则上前占据位置、将他俩与大街上的视线隔开。

德拉科转身望向哈利，皱起眉头、一脸惊疑不定。“等等，你是真的无奈到了这个地步，只能一天到晚躲在隐身斗篷里偷偷摸摸地行动，只为了避免跟这些人打交道？”

“额，”哈利只能发出一个音节，因为答案恐怕是肯定的，只不过他无法以这种确切的言语来描述。

“你这种行为说不定比他们更骇人听闻。”

“不好意思，我实在不习惯粗鲁待人，”哈利辩解道。

“你刚才是在开玩笑吗？在粗鲁待人方面你可是个不世出的天才，你这辈子一天都没有停止过粗鲁待我！”德拉科说，“我们初次见面时，你差点就冲我脸上吐口水了。”

“我才没有！”哈利说，“我们第一次见面时，你侮辱了海格、还有麻瓜种，以及屋子里除了斯莱特林之外的其他所有人。”

“你到底说的是什么！”

“在摩金夫人长袍店！”哈利说。德拉科看起来一片茫然。“我们做长袍量身的时候！你甚至根本就不记得了，不是吗，在你的记忆里，任何时候都是在轻蔑地嘲弄别人。”

德拉科朝他怒目而视。“瞧，波特，不许胡诌，好吗？”

“好了，好了，我了解你，”哈利说。他叹了口气。

“可怜的人，”德拉科说，“过来，上车。”

“什么？”

“到马车上来，”德拉科说，“我会送你去办公室，这样就不用眼睁睁看着你还没挂掉就把自己变成了一个萦绕在我们周围阴魂不散的幽灵，那可是一种存在主义的恐怖。”

他不再废话、爬上马车。哈利犹豫了一阵，有些挣扎，然而‘还没挂掉就阴魂不散‘这句话的一针见血让他嘴里有些发苦。德拉科有种天赋，他总是能找准你最脆弱的地方下手。哈利上了车。马尔福家的马车内部是一个小型起居室，摆放有舒适的扶手椅、小茶几上摆好了一壶茶。一杯茶水已经为他倒好，牛奶跟砂糖混合的份量刚好合乎他的口味。

“你又不是没钱，为什么不准备一辆自己的马车？”马车启动起来，德拉科开口问他。

“我喜欢走路！”哈利说。“不是所有人都喜欢与世隔绝、装作世界上其他东西全都不存在的。”

“不，你的解决方案是装作自己不存在，”德拉科说。“你在我身边鬼鬼祟祟甚至不是出于有意的，对吗？无怪乎我注意到你在那儿的时候你吓了那么一大跳。没人发现过，对吧。”

哈利满脸通红，避开视线。

“交给我，”德拉科突然说道。

“什么？”哈利一怔。德拉科向他勾手示意。

“斗篷。把它交给我，我会帮你保管一天。我帮你赶走了那两个人，你欠我一份情，这就是我要求的代价。怎么，你觉得自己这么久没它在身边就过不下去了吗？明天早上我会再次送你一程，到时候就把它还给你，只要你到时候还没有——我也不好说，还没有为了避免面对现实而将自己溶解在强酸里、或者自焚献祭掉？”

他的语气满含嘲弄、如此尖酸刻薄，哈利怒冲冲瞪着他，将裹起来的斗篷一把朝他头上扔过去。德拉科接住斗篷，将它挂在自己的椅子扶手上。“好样的，”他说，“你可以走了，波特。走进房间跟别人打招呼时可千万要当心，别把他们吓得屁滚尿流。”

马车门随即打开，正对傲罗指挥部大门。哈利闷闷不乐地下了车，不知道德拉科是着了什么魔，更不知道自己是着了什么魔，不过他心底有个古怪而讨厌的猜测，前者是出于怜悯，正因如此后者才愈发屈辱。竟然不是别人，偏偏是德拉科·马尔福，对他感到同情——哈利真的想要辩称自己还没悲惨到那个地步，但也许答案是肯定的。

“哈利！”看到他走进来，罗恩眨巴眼睛，惊讶不已。

“额，嗨，”哈利说。整个早上都是这么一套模式。他跟罗恩当天一同在轻罪值班点当值，人们前往办公室的路上看到他们时总是会不由自主多看一眼。看到每个人都如此困惑的模样，哈利一边打招呼，一边有些怯怯。

终于，人潮不再涌进，他们可以着手工作了。不过十分钟都没过，罗恩就开了口，“又是跟马尔福家有关？”他在从坡道里瀑布般飞出、正要前往各自收件箱的文件里抓起一份，“很好，新消息。”

“什么？”哈利抬头问道。罗恩再次对他不着痕迹地多看一眼，说，“这份啊，是有个女人抱怨德拉科今天在大街上将她的照相机从手中夺走爆掉了。听起来有点不太叫人信服——不过我们还是可以调查一下嘛。至少我们可以帮助他的律师从他的保险库里多榨取点金加隆出来。”

“哦，额，”哈利清了清嗓子。“实际上，你不介意的话……”罗恩疑惑地抬起头来。哈利抛开了负疚感，直言道，“瞧，直接把它扔掉，行吗？他这么做——是为了帮我。她当时想对我拍照，我是说。”

罗恩皱起眉头。“怎么，什么话都不说直接拿相机对准你的脸？”

哈利叹了口气，“他们从来都不会事先开口询问。”

“啊呸。”罗恩厌恶地皱起整张脸来。他低头看了看报告，遗憾地小声叹息了一下，然后将它扔进‘勿需调查’箱内，跟其他百分之九十无关紧要或者莫名其妙的调查请求一起。

一直工作到午餐，罗恩问道，“想出去一起吃点什么吗？”

哈利不想出去，但他总归是要离开这栋房子的。他深吸一口气。“好，好吧，”说着，他站起身来。出去一路上罗恩一直对他虎视眈眈。“怎么了？”哈利问道。

“额，”罗恩说。“没事。”片刻之后又来一句，“你没有穿着它。”

“ 额，”哈利说道，“我让德拉科——借走了。”

“你什么？！”罗恩茫然问道。

“他……有点……他打赌说我离了斗篷一天都撑不过去，”哈利说。这并不是全部的实情，不过亦不远矣，他觉得。

“等等，你干了什么？”当晚在罗恩将此事告知赫敏之后，赫敏对暗自沮丧的哈利质询。“你把隐身斗篷给了马尔福？哈利，谁知道他会拿它来干么！”

“只不过一天而已！”哈利说，“他明早就会还给我。”

“但——我无法理解——关于要拿它做什么用途他说了些什么花言巧语？”赫敏问道，“他到底为什么想要得到它——”

“他没有！”哈利辩驳道。她的话让他感到自己似乎有点蠢。“他只不过——他觉得我——穿它太频繁了些，”他终于喁喁地说出了口。

“怎么，就因为你身穿它躲过每天清早徘徊在格里莫广场的人群吗？”赫敏稀里糊涂地问。

哈利局促不已。他希望能够回避这个问题，不过——他望了罗恩一眼，罗恩看起来似乎也有些坐立不安起来。赫敏来回看着他们两个，眉头拧成一个结。“额，嗯，”他终于开口，一点一滴和盘托出。

“你一天到晚都穿着它？在办公室里也一样？在室内？”赫敏问道。

“额，”哈利的回答根本站不住脚，“我只是——忘记自己还穿着它，有时候。”

困惑迅速消退成了惊骇。“你是在开玩笑嘛？”哈利愣愣瞪着她看。“哈利，我又不是没穿过那件斗篷！你到底是在对谁撒谎，是欺骗我还是欺骗你自己？你不可能忘记自己穿着它！整个世界看起来都是不一样的！”

“你——久了就习惯了！”哈利说。

“也许你真的习惯了，如果你清醒的时时刻刻都穿着它的话！”赫敏说，“你是怎么沦落到这一步的？”

哈利张开嘴巴，又再度闭上。

赫敏就这样瞪了他好久，终于举手投降，转身面对罗恩。罗恩带着一脸内疚与警惕的表情步步后退。“而你，就眼睁睁看着一切发展到这个地步？竟然需要德拉科·马尔福来介入此事，天知道他到底有什么阴险的动机，我现在到底要怎么发现——”

#

罗恩跟赫敏几乎都快说服哈利，让他相信自己必须到马尔福庄园去，冲进宅子要回自己的斗篷，但德拉科的马车第二天如期而至，那时他刚吃完早餐的水煮蛋。它不经意地勒马急停在路边，撞倒了每天早上定点蹲守在此的八个人。他们的决心并未因为他的数月未曾露面而削弱分毫。哈利感觉对他们之中某些人而言这说不定已经成为一种社交活动——一个人带来牛角面包，另一个带来咖啡，大家聚到一起，杵在他家大门外闲聊。

在他们爬起来开始吵吵嚷嚷的时候，德拉科打开马车上半部分的门。“如果不想被碾过去，就别杵在大马路上。拜托你们务必赶紧向当局举报我，他们可以以流浪罪跟骚扰罪为名将你们一股脑拖走。你还乱扔垃圾？”看到某人脚下落了一杯咖啡，他愈发冷冰冰地加上一句。

哈利猛冲过去，在有人反应过来堵他之前钻到马车里。不过已经有一个的确跟过来了，她冲到马车旁边，一手扒在门上，一边高声叫唤，“等一下，等一下，波特先生——”

“如果你管不住自己的手，没关系，反正对我来讲没差，”德拉科对她说道。他将上半边门哐地砸到她脸上——她及时抽回了手——吩咐马车出发。“我敢肯定自己会后悔问这个问题，不过你到底为什么允许别人聚在你家门廊，波特？”

“我只是赶不跑他们，”哈利说。“他们在人行道上，又不在我家。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“搞几棵驱人紫衫来，再种上一些野薄荷。它们会吸引刀翼蝶，”看到哈利茫然的神色，他加了句解释。“你的跟屁虫们会闪人的，只要他们知情识趣。如若不然，他们也没机会困扰你太久了。顺便说一句，这个解释还真够牵强的。你当然可以赶走他们。你是你呀。你尽可以在光天化日之下狂扔不可饶恕咒，谁也不会多管闲事的。”

“我不想随便朝别人扔不可饶恕咒！”

“那就扔厄运咒，”德拉科说，“或者什么都不干，忍受这无穷无尽的围堵吧，我已经厌烦了。”他一只手朝桌子那边挥了挥，斗篷整整齐齐叠放在桌上。“斗篷在那儿。你要在绝望中崩溃了吗，还是说可以再撑上一天，波特？”

哈利咽了一口口水。赫敏教训了他整整一个钟头，他承诺再也不用它了——在从德拉科那里拿回来以后——然后自她跟罗恩的公寓回家途中有三个人试图跟他搭讪。他只成功躲开了其中一个，另两个全程尾随。今晚人会更多的。如果有斗篷在……他转头躲开视线。“好吧，我可以。”他紧绷地说。

到达办公室的之后，他真的拿出电话簿打给了一家园艺服务中心。“额，你们那儿有——驱人紫衫吗？”

“附近有小流氓在您家周围惹事吗？”电话另一头的接线员一副见多识广的语调。“完全没问题。是种在公寓外边的露台上，对吗？好的，您应该需要四株大的，种在大花盆里，如果您有需要我们可以每周一次过去维护。”

“很好，就这么办，”哈利说，“还有——有野薄荷吗？”

“当然，”她说，“您要注意对您愿意接纳的客人一定要明确表达邀请的意愿。”

当天下午一切就已经运送到位。哈利回到家时心怀庆幸地注意到了篱笆后面那些高大的植物——有个女人跟着他整整走了六条街，喋喋不休地表示自己如何倾慕他在战争中的英勇事迹，他是一个多么了不起的少年英雄，他的英雄气概如何威风凛凛。当他们来到大门口，她终于停嘴来了一个深呼吸，脸上露出怪异的神色。哈利打开大门进到里边，还没等他锁好门，她已经退到了大街另一边去，带着一副憧憬又似乎有些反胃的表情。

第二天一早，人群削减至了四个，而且当德拉科的马车停下来接他时，他们全都退到了街对面的人行道上。马儿们心情不悦地抿起耳朵，哈利站在大门口赶紧说道，“德拉科·马尔福在我家是受到欢迎的”，它们摆了摆头，很快放松下来。

“太令人惊诧了，波特，原来你是能够被教化的，”在哈利未受妨碍地爬上马车时，德拉科说道。“给。”他扔给哈利一个小小的黑匣子，匣子上带有极为精致的宝石锁扣。

“这是什么？”说着，哈利试图打开它，然而刚说了半句就打开了匣子。有个闪闪发光的东西从里边冲出来哽住他的喉咙，又从嘴里飞出来回到匣子里。匣子砰然关紧，他的嘴唇无法张开了，一个字也说不出来。

“这是个声音匣，”德拉科说，“可以用在那些在大街上对你吵吵嚷嚷的人身上。”

哈利再次将它打开，那光团冲回他嘴里。他将它一口吞了下去。他确保匣盖盖严之后才开口说道，“谢谢。”

德拉科淡淡点了点头。“你觉得自己能撑过这个星期吗？”他问。哈利张开嘴来，想说自己不用德拉科继续替自己保管斗篷了。他可以将它拿给罗恩，上班之后。

然后他禁不住想象罗恩拒绝将它归还，或者让他不得不苦苦哀求，如果当他们一起外出时、某一个人开始……哈利干咽一口。“好的，可以，”他说。

“那就周一再见了，”在傲罗总部门口将哈利放下时，德拉科说。

哈利又跟罗恩一起出门吃了午餐。大概十分钟后，那个历史学家从餐桌旁冒了出来。据哈利所知他并不是个真正的历史学家，他只不过喜欢对战争中的每件事追根究底，并且在哈利记错细节时尤其欢欣鼓舞地指出，仿佛哈利说自己亲眼看到亲身经历是在撒谎似的。

哈利告诉罗恩，“一分钟内不要说话。”然后打开了声音匣子。男人的嘴巴不停张张合合，却发不出声音，然后他停了下来，张口结舌。哈利紧握住匣子，板着脸说，“瞧，我不知道你为什么觉得在我吃饭时来打扰毫无不妥，不过我不打算再容忍了。如果你想要回自己的声音，就停止骚扰我。我会将它还给你。”

男人可怜兮兮地盯着他。哈利断然将视线转到罗恩身上。“你刚才是提到预算吗？”

罗恩都有些目瞪口呆，不过很快回过神来，勇敢开口。“是啊，是，没错——物资储备的事，你知道的。”根本口不择言，不过好歹将谈话继续下去了。几分钟之后那个男人默默溜回了自己角落的桌子，哈利打开声音匣子，让声音逆流回去。

他在回家路上又用了一次，用在一个试图向他求欢的女人身上。这个是所有事情当中他最为厌恶的，尤其是她们开始列举那些自己愿意如何去做、猥亵得令人发指的细节时。也许她们以为这样机会最大，他说不定暗搓搓地对某些古怪的癖好情有独钟，那些普通人没有的癖好。果真，这一个开门见山地说，“你想怎样我都奉陪哦，”还带着一朵自我感觉良好、卖弄风骚的笑容，试图挽上他的胳膊。他扯开手臂如此用力，害她差点摔倒。他抽出声音匣子，恶狠狠地夺去她的声音，说道，“离我远一点，否则下次我就将这匣子扔进泰晤士河里！”

他杀气腾腾向家里冲去，气得浑身发抖。这不公平，这根本不公平，他为什么不得不做这种事情才能让人们还自己一个清静。他的双眼针扎般刺痛滚烫，但同时也怒火中烧，当又一个人在格里莫广场的街角堵住他时，哈利没有让他吐出一个字来，直斥道，“让我猜猜，你是我最忠实的粉丝？滚远点，去过你自己的日子，不要再对我纠缠不休！如果需要溜须拍马的家伙，我会找更擅长的人来。”粗鲁得就像德拉科会开心看到的那样。

男人瞪大眼睛，闪到一边。哈利自他身边飞掠而过，来到自己屋前人行道的安全区域。薄荷与紫衫甜美的芬芳弥漫在空气中，他在身后砰然关上大门，进到房子里去，然后坐在大厅里边，将脑袋埋在了膝盖里。

#

这周剩下的时间哈利一直都很火大。工作中大家看他的目光都提心吊胆，尤其是在周四早上发生的小摩擦之后。当时那位女士进来时貌似抱怨了几句，然后停在他桌边要求签名，只不过是顺便。“我看起来像个观光胜地吗？”他野蛮回应。“这里是办公地点。如果你在这儿没有正事的话，出去，”她退缩开来，径直逃出了这栋房子。

那天这事儿过后除了罗恩没人跟他讲过话。哈利埋头工作，解决了半打案卷，只不过没有一件值得他离开这幢建筑。他加班到很晚，因为至少这样大街上就不会那么拥挤了，而正当他准备下楼离开时，警铃大作，报警器闪烁起来：是一头五级威胁的凶兽，危险迫在眉睫。

哈利转身冲下楼梯来到衣帽间，魔杖一挥就套上战斗服，此时夜班执勤人员还没下楼。“我先去了！”冲过他们身边时他大声喊道，冲回楼上，霍奇斯点头认可。幻形助推器已经设置好了坐标，然而细节全无；哈利高喊一声“幻影移形”，落地瞬间就给自己撑起了法术护盾，此时还没看到自己降落在何处。

然后他眨眨眼睛，因为这里他认得：他站在马尔斯托克的幻影移形点，接下来一声叫人毛骨悚然的尖锐哀嚎让他瞬间颈毛倒竖。他在恐惧的预感笼罩之下浑身战栗，因为已知道它来自何处。胆战心惊之下他展开行动：他成功释放了一个欢乐咒鼓舞自己、镇定下来，然后立刻向山坡上的马尔福庄园疾冲过去，心跳如擂鼓。

花园里满目疮痍，四处都是碎裂的玻璃，建筑后壁的所有窗户跟玻璃门的玻璃全部支离破碎。激怒者※1已经进到房子里去了，正在走廊中徘徊：哈利瞥到一眼她破碎的白色裙裾飘过餐厅。她再度呼啸，听起来困惑又怒火中烧：至少这说明她还有没抓到德拉科。他抢在她前面赶到起居室，用气音吟出一句开门咒，击中窗户插销，然后爬进房间低伏起来，蹑手蹑脚向门后摸过去。激怒者们几乎是无法被召唤，也无法被杀死的，她们到来的代价是除非你使用一种恐怖并且极为繁复的黑魔仪式将自己的心脏献出，而消失的唯一办法则是吞噬掉目标者的心脏，别无他法。哈利无法想象怎么会有人对德拉科如此恨之入骨——他无法想象有人能恨任何人到这个地步——以致使出这种手段。

他从起居室探出身体，射出一个昏迷咒，然而仅仅只让她皱了皱眉头。她立刻穿过走廊飞到他身旁，展开双臂嘶嘶做声，一手手执一条巨大的嵌满金属钉的拷问鞭，另一只手则是染满血污的猛禽之爪。哈利退后扔出一个纠缠咒，这次倒是发挥了点作用：走廊两侧两幅巨幅挂毯挥舞过来裹住激怒者的躯体，将她紧紧缠成一只巨茧。

然而挂毯很快被她的利爪划破。然后她咆哮着露出了脑袋，深吸一口气，对准他的脸再度惊声尖叫。哈利从兜里一把掏出声音匣打开，刚好赶在激怒者开始吼出她肆虐的愤怒时，于是一只巨大狰狞的光球从她喉咙里直冲而出，狠狠闯入声音匣里，这份冲力甚至让哈利跌跌撞撞连退了好几步。

手中的匣子立刻滚烫起来。哈利转身跑向他虔诚期望是厨房的方向，丝丝缕缕的淡淡烟雾已经从盒盖下隐约飘散了出来。激怒者停止了撕扯挂毯，愈发躁动地飞掠在他身后，她张开血盆大口，发出一声无声的哀嚎。哈利飞奔下楼梯，夺路闯进厨房，一把扯开冰箱门。他将声音匣扔进去、狠狠关上门，转身高呼“盔甲护身！”，刚好及时在厨房门口建起一道魔法墙来。

激怒者全速撞上魔法墙，在墙上疯狂抓咬起来。哈利从未见过描绘激怒者面部的详细插图，因为没有人在她面前活到那么久，能留下图画来。她长了五只充血通红的眼睛，还有长出第六只的迹象，它们眼观八方。湛蓝的毒蛇在她头顶疯狂舞动，就像美杜莎一样，而自嘴部向下直到咽喉的地方都凹陷下去，锯齿状的牙齿同心圆状层层叠叠。他看得非常清楚，因为她一直锲而不舍地试图向他发出尖叫。每一声哀嚎，他身后的冰箱就疯狂颤动、嘎嘎作响，摔在墙壁上呻吟，不过谢天谢地马尔福家最近恐怕升级过厨房设备，因为它巨大又沉重、整个由不锈钢制成，显然是你能买到的最最昂贵的那种典型；它撑住了。

哈利专心致志地维持住魔法墙壁，激怒者则越来越歇斯底里，发出一声又一声无声的咆哮，直到最后她终于停了下来，气喘吁吁，对他怒目而视。哈利毫不畏缩地与她对视。“其他傲罗很快就会抵达这里，想不想知道我们能否找出怎样杀掉一只激怒者的办法？”他呼唤出声，她则再度猛撞魔法墙，凶猛地在屏障上使劲扑腾，墙壁上油漆和石膏噗噗抖落，门框也龟裂开来。不过幸运的是，这厨房建在地窖里，墙壁都是坚固的石板，所以她无法前进分毫，终于，她再度偃旗息鼓。她恶狠狠盯住他，利爪在半空中比划，整张脸因为疯狂的挫败感而扭曲变形。

“我不会允许你抓到他，”哈利对她说，“我不在乎他们为什么要将你召唤过来。我很遗憾他们遭受了伤害，我很遗憾他们——无论他们失去了什么，无论他们经历了怎样的挫折，以致再也无法忍耐、了无生趣，我感到遗憾。但这些并不是他的过错。”

激怒者仍然紧盯着他，胸膛起伏，然而飞舞在她头上的蛇群随着他的话语渐渐萎靡起来，她的胳膊垂下来了一些，嘴巴也合拢了一点，似乎真的有在听他说话。

哈利回瞪着她，咽了一口口水。“德拉科犯过错误，”过了一会儿，他说。“他犯过不少错误。不过他没有犯下过弥天大错。他没有杀人。即使在可能决定他生死存亡的情形之下，他也没有杀人。而且——我不知道他在战争中是否试图帮过我，是否出于本意想要帮助——但我知道他很抱歉。他是有悔意的，”他轻声结束这番话，毒蛇平静下来，汇成一条光滑静谧的蓝色带子，织锦般披散在她身后。

激怒者的脸庞也和缓了下来，变得沉静、还带些古怪的痛苦神色。不知何故，这似乎比她的愤怒更难承受，看着她的眼睛，泪水不由自主刺痛了哈利的眼眶。然后，她抬起胳膊掬起那片蓝色，如掀起沉重的帘幕、将其遮住自己的脸庞，盖住自己整个身躯，仿佛蒙上一圈纱笼。哈利震惊得目瞪口呆，突然间她看起来就如同厄里奥斯※2，几乎无人有幸亲眼见到的仁慈精灵，没人知道她们来自——

——接着，面纱摆了半圈，她旋身而去，彻底消失。

哈利立在当场，喘息不止。他的护盾已经倒塌。就在那激怒者——或者说厄里奥斯——刚才所在之处的后边，空气中突然出现一阵扰动，德拉科缓缓扯下隐身斗篷。哈利几乎要如释重负地长叹一口气，紧接着却发现德拉科的脸——湿湿的，满面泪水，伤心欲绝。

哈利冲到他身边。德拉科整个左半边脸颊全是划痕，似乎是被飞舞的玻璃碎片伤到的。他的手跟胳膊也是血淋淋的，外套跟衬衣的袖子都支离破碎，黑魔标记上的伤痕深可见骨，血流汩汩不停。但当哈利来到他身边时，德拉科哽咽着说，“真的。我很抱歉，我真的抱歉，”他说不出话来了，哈利张开双臂拥住他，德拉科则将头埋在他肩头，泪流满面。

#

夜勤组稍后到达，带来了急诊治疗师。她照看了德拉科的伤口，不过据她所说可能会留下一些疤痕。队伍的其他成员追踪了激怒者留下的痕迹，在一小时后传来报告：他们在马尔斯托克找到了召唤者的尸体，一个居住在破烂村舍中的独居女人，带着逝去丈夫跟孩子的照片，倒在以绿松石块围成的召唤魔阵中，心脏被从胸口剜了出来。

“地址在哪里？”德拉科问。当哈利告知他详情之后，他沉默半晌，沉声说道，“我刚刚将援助资金送给了她。所以她才有钱买到了那些材料，”他起身走出房间。

其他傲罗在整理现场，小心翼翼地——到处都是破碎的玻璃渣，将这一片狼藉整理好恐怕得花上不少时间。“我们大约可以搞定报告的事，哈利，”霍奇斯对他说。“不过我敢肯定，研究人员明天恐怕要磨上你整天了。”

“是啊，”哈利回答。待他们全部离开之后，他上楼去找德拉科。他在房子前部的一间卧室找到了他，这里的窗户仍然纹丝未动。他站在窗边眺望大门、以及远处的树林。

“我会把斗篷还给你，”德拉科有些无精打采地说，“不过好像忘记把它扔在哪里了。”

“没关系，”哈利说，“它有一天总会出现的。”

“我不觉得它会（愿意），老实说，”德拉科凉凉地说。

“那也没关系，”哈利说。“我很庆幸你没事。”他的确庆幸，他几乎是谢天谢地，看到德拉科没有丧命。有那么恐怖的一刻他曾想过如果自己来迟了怎么办；如果他三天前在马车里对德拉科说了，‘不，把它还给我’，结果德拉科没有隐身斗篷可用；如果他走进破碎的大门，发现德拉科躺在地上、心脏被扯出胸口，脸上刻满惊骇与痛苦，因为那场本该已经结束的战争受到惩罚。

德拉科一言不发，片刻之后，他轻轻呼哧一笑。“你知道吗，我也一样，”说着，他转身看向哈利，似笑非笑，哈利只好茫然无措地回以笑容。他突然有股鲜活的冲动，想再次抱一抱德拉科，只不过这一次，没有鲜血、眼泪和颤抖，然而他无法真正想象，拥抱德拉科·马尔福的感觉——德拉科可能会觉得他疯了。然后哈利突然决定不要再顾虑了，他上前一步，有那么一会儿德拉科站在那里就像一只不知所措的衣帽架，不过很快就回抱住了哈利，他将手掌环在哈利颈背，哈利感觉皮肤上窜过一阵战栗，猛吸一口气。

他歪过头——不是很明显，德拉科可能不会注意到，然而他注意到了，并且没有怔怔盯住哈利发呆；他没有说‘谁能想到哈利波特竟然是个同性恋？’或‘我简直没法相信这事会发生在我身上’或者甚至来一句‘哇哦，真的吗？’之类的话，他只是顿了一下，然后手上加重了一点力道，歪过自己的脑袋，覆上他的嘴唇。他抬手捧起哈利的脸颊，一次又一次吻他，甜蜜而缠绵的吻；哈利则将他拉得更近，紧紧环住德拉科的背。

“我也许应该叫人来修缮一下窗户，”两人分开之时，德拉科只说了这个，气若游丝。然后他伸手扯开自己衬衫的衣领。“不过该死，就让它见鬼去吧。”哈利大笑出声，充满欢乐，他抓住自己的衬衣，从头顶扯掉。

德拉科握住他的腰，以亲吻将他往卧床的方向步步紧逼。到达床边时，他推了推哈利，示意继续。哈利甩脱自己的鞋子，敏捷地爬了上去，德拉科也紧跟在他身后爬上了床，分开双腿跨坐在他身上，几乎是满眼好奇地低头看他：瞧瞧我床上冒出个什么来，我真好奇它是怎么来到这里的。“我都不知道自己是什么时候开始喜欢你的，”他半带责难地说，却俯下身子开始用鼻子磨蹭哈利的下巴，亲吻他每个地方，双手在他身体各处逡巡。

哈利大笑起来，“自从你不再像个恶毒的混蛋一样整天针对我，我就开始喜欢你了，”他略带好奇地说，却立即倒抽一口气——德拉科惩罚地捏了他一把。“哦，艹，德拉科，”德拉科再次吻住他的嘴，热烈而甜蜜，并将他推搡进那一堆柔软的靠枕之中。

#

第二天一整天，哈利不得不跟半打快乐到谵妄的来自研究部门的家伙耗在一起；还有一位素描画家，在哈利详尽描述的指导下将激怒者转变为厄里奥斯的的插画涂满了整面墙。他们午餐叫的咖喱外卖，然后继续工作，无休无止地问题轰炸，让他搜索枯肠回忆自己当时到底说了什么，以及德拉科开始运作基金的时间——“这当然会造成一种奇迹般的影响！”一位难以控制兴奋情绪的研究员一边在桌边摸索之前被她自己插进发髻中的钢笔——发髻松脱了，一边兴高采烈地告诉哈利，“召唤材料来自于他自己善举的这个事实——”

“不是因为善举！”另一个说，“是懊悔！显然是他表现出的这种悔改之情触发了——”

“不！起作用的是仁慈的精神！”第一个驳斥道。他们再度陷入了激辩。

哈利以为自己可以趁其他人正纠缠不清时偷偷溜出房间，不过他还没往门口挪动几步辩论就暂停了，所有脑袋有志一同转向他的方向。“你不是打算要走吧？”其中一个问道。

“额，”哈利略带困惑地回答，“嗯，额，我觉得我已经将一切能讲的全部告知了，说实话，我现在打算出去吃个晚餐……”

他们看了看钟，仿佛刚刚才惊愕地发现已经六点半了，于是只好无可奈何地忍痛割爱：是啊，好吧，他可以出去了，反正他们也没法阻止他。“不过如果我们遇到其他问题……”

“我周一会在办公室，”哈利坚决地说。

回家路上他走得很快。德拉科七点半会来接他，而且他已经严令哈利必须着装得体。“我带你去的地方可以保证工作人员对入内者控制严格，在那儿会打扰的人最多只有为社会版拍照的摄影师。”他严肃地加上一句，“并不是我没法给那些爱管闲事的白痴带去毕生难忘的教训，不过我不希望之后带你回家时，还陷在那种气氛里边。”他压低嗓音意味深长地吐出最后一句话，像心满意足咕噜咕噜的猫咪。于是哈利无法真心争辩、说实在的，他什么都说不出来。

在周五的这个点儿，晚交通高峰已经过去了些，没有谁在路上堵他、直至行到对角巷尾端。他听到有人自身后跑过来，“哈利！我是说，波特先生！”她大叫着，有些上气不接下气，赶到他身边。“抱歉——抱歉，我不愿意打扰你的，我只想说——”

他差点就脱口而出可你已经打扰我了，所以闪人吧，不过却在街上停下脚步、转身径直看到了她的脸。她是位年轻的女巫——事实上，隐约有些眼熟；他觉得她好像是拉文克劳的七年级生，在他初入霍格沃兹那年。“听我说，不好意思，但我希望在工作之后安静地散步回家，跟其他所有人一样，好吗？你有什么特别重要的事情吗？”

她停下脚步，回瞪着他，仿佛刚刚才意识到自己正在唐突一个陌生人。“噢——噢，我——没有，对不起。”说着，她稳住自己，然后迅速转身直冲进最近的商店里。

哈利眨眨眼睛，然后继续转身前行。他感到有点惊讶，不过却有深深的释然。声音匣子仍在冰箱里面，冰箱被小心翼翼地用锁链缚紧，今早用货车整个儿运到了傲罗总部。他们仍在争辩尝试打开它是否安全。“不好意思拿走了你的冰箱，”罗恩略带犹豫地对德拉科说。

“我觉得这交易我没吃到什么亏，”德拉科拉长调子慢吞吞地说，然后扔给哈利一个得意的笑容，哈利感觉自己整张脸都红了起来。罗恩注意到了这一切，然后又注意到哈利仍然待在马尔福庄园，无缘无故地。

“额，”离开时，罗恩向哈利问道，“你……你昨天穿的不就是这套衣服吗？”

“是吗？”哈利勇敢回答，努力克制自己不要脸红得更厉害。“瞧，我得走了，他们要我去做研究呢，”但他周日还是得见到罗恩跟赫敏的，到时候怎么都得如实招供。他倒不是很担心了。他知道他们会让他不好过一阵子，不过一旦见到他——见到他快乐的样子，他们立刻便会放弃。尽管可能有些难以置信。

“我达到标准了吗？”德拉科进门接他时，哈利问道。

“嗯~~”德拉科的表现让哈利迅速挣扎起来，这番检查貌似过分周密了些，又似乎还不够彻底——他将他上上下下打量了个遍，不知何故还试了试他腰身的松紧，又将双手抚过他的胳膊。“我想你算是达标了，”德拉科终于恩准。

“你确信？”哈利有那么一点点望眼欲穿。“你可以……额。再近一点看。”

“噢，正合我意。”说着，德拉科吻上他的唇。

【END】

译注：  
※1：The Fury，应该是引申自罗马神话，狂怒、激怒者，即复仇女神，造型和武器也有所参考。文中很多名词和咒语我不记得是原著中就有还是由作者发挥的，所以自己任意翻了，见谅。  
※2： Eleos，古希腊女神，仁慈、怜悯、宽容的人格化象征。与宙斯等其他奥林匹斯众神不同，她通常被视为一种存在，而非人类。在艺术作品中通常表现为一位身穿蓝色长裙、或披蓝色面纱的羞怯的年轻女子，总是沮丧压抑、心怀悲伤。（以上解释来自维基。）有趣的是，复仇三女神有一个故事，她们曾受到阿波罗与雅典娜的劝服，保佑雅典，被雅典人尊为仁慈女神。作者应该是将两个典故糅合了一下。


End file.
